In many industries such as the textile, paper, paper products, wood, leather, polyurethane foam, printing arts, decorative arts, building materials and like industries, there is often a need to apply a stable, aqueous resin composition to porous or absorbent materials and to maintain such resin composition in the same shape, size and configuration, as well as in the same location, on the porous or absorbent materials where it was originally applied without undesirably migrating, penetrating, or spreading materially therefrom in any direction to any substantial extent on or into the porous or absorbent materials.
Such resins have found use in the coating industries for the coating of woven, knitted, nonwoven and other textile fabrics, paper, paper products, and other related materials. The resins are also used as adhesives for laminating materials or for bonding fibrous webs. These resins have also found wide use as additives in the manufacture of paper, the printing industry, the decorative printing of textiles, and in other industries.